Alpha and Omega 3: Shades of the Past
by Emperor Sushi
Summary: You try to move forward and live the good life right? That goes the other way around for Humphrey as the past comes back again, only this time, things are more dangerous and more risky, even love will be put to the ultimate test for our main heroes as they fight to know about the past and how to help save a friend from the darkness that it holds. The sequel to After Realization.


_** Alpha and Omega 3: Shades of the Past **_

_**Prologue: A Distant Memory Forgotten**_

"I love you so much"

"I love you too"

The two grey and black wolves cuddled next to each other as they lay under the shadow of a large tree in the forest as the sun brightened the land as the cool afternoon still settled in. The male lifted his head from their cuddling and took a sniff of the female's fur and hair.

"I always did love your fur" said the male.

"Would you like to brush it again?" asked the female.

The male removed himself from their cuddling and looked up above them at the tree, where he easily found a pinecone hanging from a branch. He leaped upward and in a single move he got a hold of the pinecone in his mouth and landed back down onto the ground. He shook himself to relieve some of the impact pain and got up, standing before the female as she lay on the ground.

"You where do you want to start?" asked the male.

The female only giggled a little and then turned around so that she was lying on her back with her body facing up.

"You should know how I like it" replied the female in a seductive voice, calling out to the male.

The male stepped forward and stood over her body, with his almost touching hers by only a few inches of length apart. He had done this before but he still blushed as he smiled and lowered his mouth holding the pinecone down and began to slowly give small strokes across his companion's chest fur. The female only smiled as she felt her companion stroke her chest fur with the pinecone and it was after about 15 seconds did she start to moan as the male continued to brush her chest. The female was caught up in the moment as the male brushed her and at the same time she could feel a burning sensation in between her legs, knowing that she was enjoying the pleasure of the brushing. The same thing affected the male as he stood over her and brushed her fur and the heat that was coming off of her also started to take effect on him, with his wolfhood area beginning to feel heated up and his body was also beginning to burn.

"That feels real good" said the female as she started to pant a bit now.

The male didn't say a word as he continued to stroke her fur, but with every stroke he could feel himself almost drooling through the pinecone as he passed her chest. He was enjoying himself as he brushed the female's chest fur until she spoke to him again.

"Why don't you go just a little farther down?"

The male only paused momentarily when she asked him to go down even more on her body and had dreamed of doing that, but now he was being asked to do so for her. The heat in his wolfhood area grew as he moved passed her chest and down to towards her womanhood and kept his slow stroking movements as he brushed the fur on her body. The female was now beginning to moan loudly and it didn't take that much for the male to hear her and with every moan he heard, he could feel that the heat was becoming too much for him and although he didn't realize it, his "wolf" had already slid out fully erect and was could almost poke the female's pussy. The female's body was now trembling with pleasure from the brushing and she could feel her body burning, the heat was increasing inside. She looked at the male and in her mind, she desperately wanted relief and she wanted it now.

_Damn she's hot _thought the male.

The male kept on brushing the female's womanhood area and could sense the sweet smell that was emanating from her body, which overwhelmed him entirely. He took one last shot at the brushing as he brushed downwards and stroked one of her thighs, which made her let out a slight gasp of air and her being surprised by his sensuality. When he had finished stroking her thigh, he pulled away and threw the pinecone aside, and then moved up to her head and locked lips with her and she did the same to him. They kissed each other and also explored each other's insides as their tongues rolled around their mouth walls and fought with one another. This went on for a whole minute until they stopped and then looked at each other lustfully.

"This is going to happen isn't it?" asked the female.

The male bent his head so that he could look down his body and noticed that his "wolf" was only less than an inch away from touching her pussy.

"I guess so" replied the male.

The last thing that could be heard were their loud moans and screams of pleasure as they spread across the forest, unheard by anyone else.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

**The creator of **_**After Realization **_**now brings you this beginning of the sequel to the sequel as this will be the soon to be worked on **_**Alpha and Omega 3: Shades of the Past. **_**For those of you who want to know more about this story, this has been done so that you all can at least see that there will be one more chapter to make a trilogy and so you can all stay guessing as to what this new story will be about. The ideas have already generated in my head and now must be recorded down somewhere for when the time comes to update this story, which will start as soon as I start working on the last chapter of **_**After Realization. **_**This story again has been inspired by another fellow Fanfiction Community member and you will know who exactly when work starts to get more in depth later on. And don't worry, the world won't end, so don't cry over me bring you a new story and then having the world end. What I can tell you is that we will have reoccurring characters from **_**After Realization **_**such as Jack, Humphrey, Lilly, and Anna of course, and that's all I can tell you because the newer characters will have to wait to be discovered. Another thing about this story is that it will be similar to **_**After Realization **_**in terms of themes, a pinch of super natural, journeys, and of course, LEMONS! Hopefully that will clear things up for you as you have probably already read this introduction to the next chapter in the story trilogy, so keep an eye out for later. Peace out everyone.**

**P.S.**

**Because I care about you all, I will answer the question you're all probably asking right now. Why did you leave us hanging on a lemon scene? Well, because that only adds to the excitement of the story and because I wanted to see what you would all say.**


End file.
